His Treasure
by FrostyDeliciousness
Summary: He watches her from afar, his one heart beating. He wishes to tell her... only if it were that easy. Shoutmon x Lunamon. First ever digi-fic!


Another, another, another! Yay!

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon Fusion. :(

* * *

His Treasure

Watching from the window that is high above the Castle of Smiles' courtyard, King Shoutmon ponders. Every afternoon he comes to this spot that overlooks the gardens because there is one digimon he has a pleasure watching over. Whenever he finds her tending to the flowers' aid, his heart fills with joy - but he wishes to tell her... how he truly feels. Shoutmon closes his eyes and whispers his beloved's name.

"Lunamon."

The King's concentration on the feeling is suddenly broken when he hears footsteps coming towards him. Looking over his shoulder, the red reptilian digimon is greeted by his best friend, Ballistamon.

"Spying on the moon rabbit again, I see," says Ballistamon playfully.

The Digimon King chuckles and gives his loyal mon a friendly punch.

"Oh, sire...," Ballistamon shakes himself and sighs. "I think you would be doing everyone a favor by going down there and telling Lunamon how you feel."

"I will," Shoutmon informs him. "These things... take time, Ballistamon - and I'm not willing to screw up. Especially in front of Lunamon." He reaches out and touches the glass gently with his V-crest and sighs. "She would make one hell of a Digimon Queen. She's so thoughtful, so fantastic, and so... cute."

Ballistamon studies him for a moment. He gasps and he blurts out, "Why Shoutmon, my dear friend, you're blushing!"

The red king smirks at this.

"It's worth it, Ballistamon. It's worth it."

* * *

Evening falls and every recruit of the Xros Heart enters the dining hall for dinner. The digimon huddle together in their seats and fight their way through on the different and colorful food that has been freshly homemade on the plates. Shoutmon is too busy to stop the silly arguments - he's high above on his dining throne, looking all around for Lunamon. She hasn't shown up yet, and this causes him to worry... she's usually the first to enter with the smaller group of digimon, but she is nowhere to be found tonight. Stepping down from his throne, the Digimon King breaks up the fighting food wars by cutting in between them, looking from left and right. There is still no sign of Lunamon and the concern in his gut increases.

"I'll be right back - no need to worry, friends. But please behave while I'm away," he notifies the hungry digital monsters.

Shoutmon exits the room and hurries down a corridor, and then another, until he reaches a stairwell that takes him to the end of the castle where the courtyard gardens are waiting. He has a hunch where he'll find Lunamon.

* * *

Following the starlit path, Shoutmon makes a mad dash on the first trail that heads straightforward. But there is a cry, and he stops for just a moment. Whirling his head around, he sees a clearing that leads to another part in the gardens. Curiosity getting the best of him, he creeps behind a bush to start the investigation. But his heart drops when he discovers the sight. In the center of the garden is a fountain, and sitting on its edge is Lunamon. Her big candy eyes are filled with tears and from what Shoutmon can make out what's in her tiny arms are torn petals of a red flower. Without hestitation, the Digimon King removes himself from his hiding spot and walks towards her.

"Lunamon."

Startled, the rabbit creature gasps and jerks her head up to see her king standing in front of her. Totally flustered, she blushes redder than his skin tone. She begins to wipe the teardrops away, but Shoutmon stops her by placing a gentle hand on hers. Opening her eyes, Lunamon stares into his blue ones. They're narrowed, but caring. Shoutmon doesn't hesitate to sit down beside her, still holding her hand.

"What's wrong?" asks the king. He adds quickly, "And why are you out here instead of inside the castle?"

Lunamon's gaze falls, and Shoutmon follows. Their eyes fix upon the torn red flower that rests in the female digimon's lap.

"It reminded me of... you," she responds softly as she watches the king pick up a petal. "When all of the flowers in the garden failed to bloom, this one never gave up... and when it reached its goal... it was shredded to pieces." A sob chokes from her throat.

Shoutmon looks at her, tilting his head. "What? How?"

"A stampede," answers Lunamon. She shakes her head from side to side, her forehead antenna swaying.

"When everyone was called to come inside for dinner... I managed to lose my balance. My flower was trampled..." She fidgets for a moment. "I-I mean, the flower that I planned to... give to you as a gift."

"A gift?" repeats Shoutmon, eyes wide. The pink and purple digimon nods in reply, her large ears bobbing.

"I thought that I could give you a treasure in return for my Diginoir sometime ago... I... I hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind?"

With a grin on his face, Shoutmon turns to his reflection in the water along with Lunamon. The petal that was once in his hand falls into the water, causing it slightly to ripple. In a heartbeat, the last of the petals of the crimson flower hit the fountain, too. The Digimon King takes his friend into his arms and he gestures an arm to the scarred warrior and his secret beloved which are their reflections.

"This is my treasure, Lunamon. All I ever need is right here."

Lunamon tenses up when Shoutmon reaches for her lips... but it gradually decreases when they meet in their first kiss.


End file.
